Rory's Proms
by just hidden
Summary: Rory finally goes to prom, enough said. Showing: Jess, Dean, Tristan. Coming soon: Logan, Colin, Finn. On hiatus until there are more reviews.
1. Getting Jess

**A/N:** In the show Rory never got to go to her senior prom. This is my attempt to send her, with every guy I would see her go with. Each guy will get two or three chapters with their own unique stories, but since the chapters are so short I don't see a reason to make them separate stories. Here's the one most closely linked with the show: Jess.

**Getting Jess**

"No."

"No?"

"That's right, no."

"You can't possibly mean that. Please? For me?" Rory pouts.

"No."

"Oh you're no fun."

"Yes, well, what can I say."

"That you'll go with me."

"I'm not changing my mind."

"But Jess, it's prom. My senior prom, and with Lane able to go without even lying about it to Mrs. Kim I just don't want to miss it. If there was one more high school dance I wanted to go to it would be the Stars Hollow prom, with Lane."

"So go as her date."

"I can't go as her date. For one thing, she's taking Dave, at least when they're able to convince Mrs. Kim. And secondly, you're my boyfriend; I want to go with you. Please? It'll be really boring with bad music and cheap decorations, but I don't know. I mean, I went to school with these people for years and in a couple months they won't even be around town anymore, it seems wrong to miss such a big event."

"How about I have Luke decorate the diner and put on some of his music, we can have the bad music and cheap decorations without actually going to prom."

"What about Lane?"

"She can come." When Rory was about to respond Jess quickly added, "And Dave too, but not the entire band."

"How about for after prom? They can be the rocking band."

"Rocking? Rory, come on."

"What? So, I don't have the terminology down yet, I'll make sure to sign up for Rock and Roll 101 at Yale."

"You do that. So still Yale?"

"Yes, still Yale. I'm sending in the, hey! You changed the subject."

Rory swats at Jess who just pulls her in for a kiss. "Huh."

"Oh, no, Jess, don't think I can't tell when someone is pulling an evasive maneuver. I am going to Yale you know." Rory says as she pulls away slightly.

"Yes you are, but more importantly I was merely closing the prom issue."

"You did not close the prom issue, you never agreed to go!"

"Oh, so I am going?"

"Of course you are, you know you want to."

"Why would I want to participate in such a meaningless tradition with people I hate and who hate me."

"They only hate you because they don't know you. Plus, I'll be there, and I don't hate you."

"No, that's right, you don't. But I want to make this clear, I promise to take you to prom because I want you to be happy, you deserve it, not because I, in any way, wish to participate in anything townlike."

"Noted. Thank you Jess. You're the coolest."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm cool"

And to end the sappiness, they kiss again.

-------------

Later on Rory is taking over two full tables at Luke's doing her homework while she waits for Lorelai to come for dinner and then for Jess's shift to end so they can head out on their date.

The wait for Lorelai ends. "Oh, Luuuuuke. Guess what I found? That's right, I just happened to be in Hartford today, you know looking around for Rory's prom dress, when I stumbled into the men's section and picked up not only a suit for you, but matching shoes, a top hat, and a tux for Jess."

Luke comes over to refill Rory's coffee as Lorelai sits down and takes a gulp. "Why in the world would I need a top hat?"

"You need something to pull the rabbit out of silly." Lorelai responds while motioning for Luke to fill the now empty cup once again.

Jess comes in with the fresh pot. "Yeah, the act just isn't the same without the rabbit Uncle Luke."

"Wait why does Jess need a tux? He's going to prom?" He turns to Jess, "You're going to prom?"

"No." Jess quickly replies.

Rory finally decides to lift her head up from her notes at this point and glares pointedly at Jess. "Yes, he is."

"Is he really, Cinderella is going to the ball?"

"I'm not Cinderella, and this is not a ball. Plus, I'm not staying long."

"That's right Luke, Jess is just going because I want to go and we leave as soon as I get bored."

"You are aware you actually have to dress up for prom right?" Luke is just staring at Jess with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"That's why I got him the tux, silly." Lorelai provides.

"You'll have the camera?" Luke asks Lorelai.

"Of course, it's an important moment in my daughter's life and as a mother it is my right, the fact that I can use it later as blackmail against Jess is merely a fringe benefit." Lorelai responds while pointing to the doughnuts, trying to get Luke to get her some.

"Well then, you can have the night off Jess, thanks for letting me know ahead of time." Luke says sarcastically. "Remember to smile pretty for the cameras."

Rory smiles at Jess who rolls his eyes and mumbles, "I'm burning the negatives."

**A/N: **Well there it is, I hope you aren't too disappointed. I have some great ideas for later on, but I can't get ahead of myself or the story will be ruined. Please review, I love them.

-Soph


	2. Such a Romantic

**Such a Romantic**

"I should have made the dress."

"Are you saying I look ugly in this one?"

"No, of course not, you were definitely hit with the pretty stick tonight. I'm just saying it's a little plain." Lorelai replies while walking up behind Rory to help her put on a necklace.

"You picked it out!"

"So? I'm just saying, you could take a little off here, tuck that in there, play it up a bit." As she plays around with Rory's hemline while looking at the mirror, causing Rory to laugh.

"I thought you didn't want me thinking about that with Jess."

"Oh, well, I figure you're going to anyway, so why not play a part in it?"

"Eww, Mom, never say anything like that again, too weird."

Lorelai does her buzzer sound. "I believe the correct response is 'dirty'. Now, what are the post prom plans?"

"Oh, I don't know. Jess hasn't said anything, we'll probably just end up at Luke's or something, maybe hang with the band." At the mention of Luke's Lorelai got this wicked gleam in her eye. "What? What are you planning?" Nothing. "Mom!"

"So how's your hair, do you need any help, another coating maybe?"

"Why are you avoiding the subject."

Lorelai dons an oh-so-innocent smile. "What subject?"

"Something with Jess and Luke's. What do you know?"

"Nothing, promise. Why would I know anything?"

"Because some people still believe you can be reliable."

"Hey! I am reliable."

The doorbell rings. "And on that note." Rory hops to the door attempting to put on her shoes, giving up halfway to scream, "It's open." Jess cautiously enters. "Wow, someone looks handsome."

"Well, Luke said I couldn't look as unworthy of you as I usually do."

"Your words or his?"

Lorelai comes into the entryway, camera in hand. "Mine. Now pictures, look pretty for D.D.." The camera clicks and flashes.

"Okay, you got your picture, bye Mom." Rory grabs Jess's hand and makes a move for the door.

"No! It was all blurry, one more time." Lorelai says, practically bouncing. Jess just rolls his eyes but stays standing next to Rory as the camera flashes once again.

"We're leaving now. Bye Mom."

"No! One more for Luke. Oh, well have fun, be back by twelve." The last part isn't heard as the door slams behind the pair of teenagers.

-----------

Rory and Jess are walking, content and comfortable in the silence.

"Jess, where are we going? Your car, and in turn prom, is that way." She says pointing in the opposite direction.

"Huh."

"Jess. What do you have planned? Remember you promised."

"I know, I just wanted to tell you something first, away from everyone else." At this point they were at the bridge. Jess pulls Rory into a kiss.

"Okay, we're away from everyone else, what do you want to tell me?"

Jess takes a seat, motioning for Rory to join him. "I can't take you to prom."

"What? Why?"

"Becauseimnotgraduating." Jess mumbles quietly.

"Excuse me? What was that." Rory says, raising her voice.

"Because I'm not graduating okay? I tried to go get the tickets when I was pulled into the principal's office where this guy tells me I've missed too much to graduate and tickets are only for those who are graduating."

"But I though you said you were going enough?"

"I thought I was, I mean it's kiddie stuff they have us do anyway, but I guess I wasn't."

"Okay, well, you can go to summer school, retake your classes, graduate, it'll all work out."

"No, it won't. I can't handle being there Ror, it just doesn't work. It's not like I'm going to college."

"So that's it, Walmart, that's what you're doing with the rest of your life? Inherit the diner from Luke?"

"No, of course not. I'll figure something out, soon, just not now. Now I do believe I have a prom to take you to."

"But you just said…" Rory said with a confused look.

"Trust me."

"I'm not crashing the prom Jess."

"Good to know."

---------

"Close your eyes."

"Why? We're just heading towards Luke's"

"Just close them."

"Oh, fine. This better be good Dodger."

They carefully made their way through the square, Jess leading Rory slowly so that she didn't fall in her heels.

"Step up…careful…we're almost there." Jess tells her as they approach the door at Luke's. He opens the door, the dinging giving away their location, and says, "Okay, open your eyes."

Rory does, while Luke turns on the radio behind the counter. "Wow. Jess. Amazing." Looking around the diner filled with balloons and crepe paper streamers, Rory was completely speechless and in awe. There was even a sign with "European Romance 2003", obviously designed by Lorelai with all the glitter and rhinestones. The pictures from Rory's walls were pasted around, almost hiding that it was a diner.

"Oh, the happy couple. Now stand together, smiles forward, and say coffee!" Lorelai says as she appears from behind the curtain. Rory still doesn't respond just stands there, staring at Jess in a loving awe. "Okay, snap out of it Droopy Drawers, you two are getting nauseating." Still nothing. "Speak." Now Rory was still silent, but pulled Jess into a kiss. "Oh, eww, my eyes! Mother in the room!"

"Lorelai, quiet down. Ah, geez. Jess!" Luke reappears from the kitchen carrying Rory's favorite burger and a mound of fries.

Finally Rory is back. "Jess you did this?"

"Not so hard, I mean just some cheap supplies and music, you psychotic mother seemed to have taken over at some point though. Plus, I promised to take you to prom. This was the back-up plan anyway."

"No that was your way to get out of going to prom, plus that included Lane."

"She's coming later."

"Oh, Jess." Kiss. "Thank you."

"Oh Luke, look, such a romantic moment. Who knew the hoodlum had it in him?"

-----------

**A/N: **I had some more ideas for this, but I think it's fine where it ends. That's it for Jess. Please review. Next up: Dean.


	3. Dirty Waffles

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. Sad, I know, but it's not. Please don't sue.

**A/N:** Okay, now for the beginning of my delusional worlds. Everything up until Sookie's wedding took place. Jess didn't come back. Chris stayed for the summer. Rory and Dean are still together, love questionable but no real upsets.

**Dirty Waffles**

Rory stepped off the bus and saw Dean waiting for her on the bench, as was his habit every Wednesday. They share a quick, chaste, kiss and casually start their way towards Luke's for dinner.

Dean decides to break the silence first. "So you know what's coming up soon?"

"Waffle Day?"

"No, the Stars Hollow High prom." He leans forward with his hands in his pockets, looking for her reaction.

"Oh." Rory says blankly.

"Now I know you think school dances are stupid and cheesy and we don't have the best track record with them, what with the accountant and Miss Patty's, but this isn't a Chilton dance and it's at Miss Patty's anyway."

"You do know you would have to dress up?" Rory questions, tilting her head to the side to see if he is serious or not.

"Is that a yes?" Dean says, sounding hopeful.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Rory inquires, a small smile creeping on her lips to match the one on Dean's face.

"Yeah, but you have to promise me something. It has to do with the dressing up."

"What?" Rory is a little wary of where Dean is taking this.

"No pearls."

"Hey! I thought we agreed never to bring that up again." Rory laughs out while playfully slapping at Dean, who takes her hand as they enter Luke's.

"I'll remind you of that when you mock your mom about losing Stella."

Rory takes her seat and waves a greeting to Luke. "Case-Study-Number-Twelve was my midterm and she could have killed her!" Rory defends as Luke comes over to the table. "But Luke was there to save the day, weren't you Lukey?"

"Okay, what do you want." Luke says distractedly, not looking up from his ordering pad.

"Burgers and fries, the usual." Dean replies before turning back to Rory. "So we're going?"

Rory nods. "Yes we're going." She pauses until Luke comes back with their food. "We're going to the prom."

-------------------

Later at the Gilmore's Rory comes in with a dramatic plopping of her backpack as she walks into the living room where Lorelai is channel surfing.

"Hey hun." Lorelai glances at the clock. "Why are you so late?"

"Oh, Paris decided that along with the double issue and the seating charts she wants to fire the new custodian because there was a peculiar smell by her locker today and wants to draft that proposal immediately. And all of this she wants done by tomorrow when she leaves to go see Jamie." Rory says while rolling her eyes.

Christopher enters from the kitchen bearing a bowl of popcorn. "Dirty"

"You stole my line!" Lorelai whines as she starts bouncing while reaching for the bowl.

Chris sits down and hands her the food. "You'll live. Now have you really been in school all this time Kiddo? We could have gone and bailed you out if you wanted."

"No, I got back in the Hollow a while ago. Dean and I had dinner at Luke's."

Lorelai has stopped her bouncing and looks distractedly interested. "How is Luke doing?"

"Just fine. Now, it's a good thing you two are sitting down because I have something to say. Guess what Dean wants?"

Lorelai raises her hand and says, "Sex."

"Mom!"

"Lor, do you really want to go there?" Chris asks with a disgusted look on his face.

"What? She started out with that whole 'sit-down-and-brace-yourselves-thing'. Plus they're teenagers in love. We certainly don't hide her from the fact that it exists. They've been kissy-faced since before you came back. And don't act like I was the only on thinking it."

Rory cuts off any response Chris may have had. "Anyway, not sex. He wants to go to prom."

The adults start laughing. Lorelai decides to speak first. "Prom? Really? Is he aware he'd have to dress up again? And this time he'd have to go without the entertainment of your lovely fandance."

"No, really, should we move back to the sex thing? Because prom, spiked punch, uncomfortable clothing all lead up to that." Chris says seriously.

"Dad, I'm not going there. And Dean is so sweet, he's not going to push me into anything I don't want."

"Or else we get to chase him around town with pitchforks." Lorelai says as she begins laughing again and turns up the Brady Bunch Variety Hour, tuning out the conversation.

**A/N: **I haven't decided if I'll actually include the prom scene with Dean, just writing it I can't handle the sappiness. Please review. I love them. They make my day that much brighter.

-Soph

**Shoutouts:**

LoVe23: Thanks so much. Just wait, and you will see.

music4mysoul: I tried to make it sweet, I really think Jess would have been if he wasn't in inner turmoil so much.

natalie-fall: Sorry about the lack of drama. Don't worry, some is coming soon.

bonny: I hope you like where this is going.


	4. DingDong Dodger

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Sad, I know, but it's not. Please don't sue. 

--------

**Ding-Dong Dodger**

"What time is Dean getting here?" Lorelai calls from the couch.

"Quarter of." Rory replies from her bedroom where she's putting in her earrings in front of the mirror.

"It's 5:30 now." Chris says coming down the stairs. "And I think he decided to come early."

"Early? No." Lorelai gasps from her spot, getting up when someone knocks at the door. "Rory I thought you'd trained him by now."

"Stop making Dean sound like a dog Mom." Rory says, speeding up her preparations.

"Dean, your timing is off today you really should have…" Lorelai begins to ramble as she opens the front door.

"Is it Dean?" Rory says looking down while hopping into the entryway trying to put on her shoes. "Because really, all I need is five minutes and I'm set to go."

"Uh, Ror. It's not Dean." Lorelai says when she regains her composure and stops staring at the person in her doorway.

"Oh, then I can go find another book, I finished this one this morning but my purse won't hold just anything."

"Rory, look who's here." Lorelai says, moving away from the door, allowing Jess to enter. He just stays where he is.

"Jess." Rory says softly. After a second she fully puts her shoe on and walks towards the door. "Jess, hey. It's been a while. How's New York been."

"Oh, you know."

"Ah, okay. I would invite you in, but I kind of have someplace to be soon."

"Right, tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, tomorrow." Rory says as Jess turns to leave.

Chris comes over to see what's going on by then. "Okay, that was weird. Who is that?"

"Definitely weird." Rory states, staring off at the door. Suddenly she turns around and heads towards her room. "I need to go get that book."

"Ex-boyfriend?"

"He wishes. Plus, you know better Chris, it only been Rory and Dean. That was Jess, Luke's nephew."

"The one that broke her wrist?"

"Yes him, but I don't think Rory'd appreciate you hurting him for that now. I don't know what happened here though, I thought he was still back with his mom in New York."

"Huh."

"Oh no. Now you're sounding like him."

------------------

Fifteen minutes later

Dean knocks on the door and lets himself in. "Hello. Anyone home? Rory, you ready?"

"Oh, Dean, you sure clean up nice. Now come on in, I want pictures." Lorelai says as she walks out from Rory's room, Rory in tow.

"Hey Dean." Rory goes up to Dean, giving him a kiss.

"Aww, you two, so adorable. Now smile." Lorelai says as Chris stands next to her and the teens put on smiles and roll their eyes. "Okay, that's good. Have fun."

"Be home by eleven."

"Chris! They're eighteen. Twelve."

"But what about the…" Chris starts in a serious tone.

"Okay, one. Have fun babe." Lorelai calls as Dean closes the door, laughing at her antics.

"What's so funny?" Rory asks as they start on their way.

"Your mother."

"Still? I thought you would have become immune to her by now."

"Never, you Gilmores are always surprising."

"Aw, thanks." Rory says uncertainly.

"It's a good thing, I promise. It's one of the reasons that I love you."

"Really? Only one of them? What are the others?" Rory questions as she turns her face up for another kiss.

"Oh, you know."

"No, I don't think I do." Rory says with a little smirk.

"Well you're smart." Kiss. "And sweet." Kiss. "And encourage me to read complicated foreign novels with long names that all sound the same." Kiss. "And you look so cute when you lose yourself in anyplace with more than one book." Kiss.

"Don't forget that you don't have to slouch when I'm in heels." Rory says with a big smile on her face.

Dean returns the smile. "Yeah, that too."

"So what are the plans for tonight?"

"Nothing big. We'll go in for bit, have some food, maybe dance a little, then walk around the town a bit until you have to get back."

"Sounds good. Now let's go." Rory says as they make their way up Miss Patty's steps.

-----------------

As soon as they entered the door Lane ran up to Rory, almost running her over. "Rory! You're here, finally. Youneedtogivethistokirkhehashorribletasteinmusicbutmamacantseemegonearthemusic."

Rory just stares at her friend and guides her to an empty table, Dean in tow. "Lane, breathe. Okay, what were you saying?"

Lane takes a big breath. "Right. Mama is here chaperoning, seeing as that's the only way I could come. This means that I can't dance or have any music-slash-sin related involvement all night, I may not be allowed to socialize with you once you and Dean start eat each other's faces."

"Point Lane? You mentioned something to do with Kirk." Rory questions with a patient yet confused look on her face.

"Well, Kirk is DJ, and he just isn't playing the right mixes. Seriously, it's a complete massacre to the classics. Anyway, in anticipation of such a disaster I mixed a few CDs to slip in when he wasn't looking. But since Mama will never let me out of the house again if I add this onto the Dave thing, I want you to give it to him. Discretely. And it can't look like I had any part in it. Please Ror?"

"Yeah, sure Lane. Now speaking of Dave, where is he? I thought he was your approved escort."

"If only I knew. Mama said something about him not being able to come with me. So this means she found out about the band, the fact that he isn't a devout churchgoer, or decided she can't risk me being seen with a non-Korean escort. Or he is sick and just couldn't get in touch with me. Whichever way, I'm dateless with Mama looking over my shoulder."

"Hey, at least you're at prom. And I'm here, and Dean's here, so you won't be completely alone."

"Until you two get lost in each other's eyes, forgetting about anything else."

"Oh, you're exaggerating, we're not that bad."

"Sure you aren't." Lane replies rolling her eyes.

Rory looks up at Dean, "Dean, I'm a little thirsty, can you get me a drink?"

"Sure, Lane?" Dean says, getting up.

"No, I'm good."

Once Dean is out of earshot Rory leans in towards Lane and urgently whispers. "Jess is back."

"Jess?" Lane whispers, playing along.

"Yeah, he just showed up at my house a half hour ago."

"What does this mean?"

"I don't know, it's just weird."

"Definitely weird. What did he say?"

"Oh, I don't know. Nothing really, but he agreed to talk tomorrow."

"So are you going to?"

"Going to?"

"Talk. I mean, it's been what, a year since you last saw him?"

"Yeah a year. Why is he back?"

"I can't tell you, I thought he hated it here."

"He did. But, oh I don't know."

"What?"

"I've missed him. I've gone to see him in New York, you know? Not a lot, just a couple times. There's this great record store we go to, we get hot dogs, nothing major. But now he's back."

Lane's eyes go wide as she looks past Rory towards the back door. "Yes, he's back."

Rory moves to look behind her and continues to whisper, "You mean he's here?"

Lane just nods as Dean returns with his and Rory's drinks. "Okay, I didn't know what you wanted so I grabbed the fruit punch, if you don't like it I can go up and get you another, I think there was some pop."

Rory snaps out of the semi-reverie she was in with the appearance of Jess. "You're in Connecticut now Dean, it's soda here."

"It's habit, what can I say?" Dean says with a sappy smile on his face.

Lane sees Jess starting to approach the table. "I'm just going to go over there." And she gets up to stop him.

Curiously Rory looks to where Lane went and sees Jess, thinking of the volatile nature of him and Dean getting close she grabs Dean's arm so he can't look over his shoulder, where Jess is. "Uh, Dean, why don't we go dance?"

"Dance? Okay Rory, whatever you want."

A couple of minutes of slight swaying and keeping Jess out of Dean's eyesight was interrupted when Jess suddenly stepped up to the couple.

"Miss me?" Jess says with a smirk, mostly to irritate Dean.

"What is that punk doing here Rory?" Dean says tensely as he slightly tightens his grip on Rory.

"I don't know and don't be rude Dean, Jess is standing right here." Rory says calmly to Dean. "Now Jess, is there a reason you interrupted us?"

"Well I thought you may want a break from stretching your neck to look at the jolly green giant."

"Jess." Dean seethes, looking as if he wants kill him right there.

"Dean, calm down. What do you really want Jess?"

"To talk to you."

"So talk."

"Without Bagboy standing over us."

Rory glances up to look at Dean pleadingly then returns you stare at Jess. "Okay, one minute."

"Rory, don't go with him. He's trouble." Dean says as Rory releases herself from his grip.

"We'll be right over there. Now go keep Lane company or something." Rory says a little irritated. As soon as she and Jess are out of Dean's hearing she stops and turns to Jess. "What do you want."

"Hi, nice to see you too."

"Cut it Jess, what do you want, I'm kind of with Dean right now. I thought we were talking tomorrow."

"Ah, yes. But I decided to come here and you were here and I figured we could talk now."

"Jess…"

"Fine. I'm back in town for the summer to help Luke out in the diner and I just thought you might want to know that I'm going to college nearby."

"Jess, that's great. But I still don't understand why you had to drag me away from Dean to say that."

"Please, like you needed to be dragged away from him. You looked like you needed saving."

"I did not! I love him." Rory says with a hint of anger.

"Then why have you been looking at me all night?"

"I have not!" Rory says furiously.

"Whatever you want to think."

With that Jess walks out, leaving a confused Rory behind.

Seeing the Jess has finally left Dean goes over to Rory and wraps his arms around her from behind. "He gone?"

"Yeah." Rory says dazed.

"Come on, there's some food at the table and Lane is almost ready to kill herself if Kirk doesn't change the music soon." Dean says as he leads her back to the table.

----------------

**A/N:** That's it for this one, I'm just tired of writing in Dean. I hope you like it. I had wanted Dean to fight Jess, but I couldn't get it in to my satisfaction. Now who do you want to see next?

**Shout-outs:**

LoVe23

Pockygirl-2002

Thank you so much. I love reading the reviews. Now press that little button.


	5. Puppy Fries

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Sad, but true.

**A/N: **I know, it's been a while, but here's the next installment.

**Background:** Tristan came back for senior year, he and Rory have a friendly acquaintanceship, but she leans towards hating him. Dean saw Rory kiss Jess at Sookie's wedding and broke up with her, but Rory and Jess realized that their feelingsare strictly platonic.

-------------

**Puppy Fries**

Rory, with an armful of books, is attempting to open her locker, with no success, as Tristan saunters up behind her, smirk in place. "Having trouble there Mare?"

Rory sighs and moves away from the locker, looking up towards him. "My stupid locker won't open."

"Let me help you." Tristan says with a simple pound of his fist, resulting in the locker popping open. "See nothing to it."

Rory looks at him disbelievingly, seeing as she'd been struggling with it for a good ten minutes. She glares at her locker and mumbles, "Sexist locker," before looking back at Tristan with a thankful smile on her face. "Thanks Tristan."

Tristan smiles and lifts his hand, as if he just made a mental breakthrough. "I know the perfect way you can repay me for my troubles." Normally he would have paused for dramatic effect at this point, but he knew that if he didn't finish quickly he would lose his audience "Go to prom with me?" He asked in one quick breath.

"What no other bimbos around who can stand your ego?" Rory replies sarcastically with a slight smirk.

"Now that hurts Mare, I just thought we would be good company, you know entertain each other." He says, lowering his voice for the last part, while placing an arm around Rory's shoulders and helping her carry he books out to the parking lot.

Rory rolls her eyes and picks his arm off of her as if discarding hazardous material, "God, Tristan, can't you say anything decent? And here I thought you would be normal."

He stares at her intently, "Is that a yes?"

"No, how could you consider that a yes?" Rory says, looking at him as if he is a fool.

A smile spread across his face as he places her books into Lorelai's jeep, "Oh, I heard a 'yes', I'll go get the tickets, pick you up at six, we'll eat before we get there." And with that he turns on his heel and walks back into the building with a satisfied visage, leaving an irritated Rory in his wake.

"Tristan! Ugh." She exclaims with a flailing of her arms.

-------------

A half-hour later Rory bursts into Luke's and heads directly to Lorelai who is sitting in corner, meticulously doodling on a menu. "What am I going to do?" She says before hastily grabbing Lorelai's coffee and downing it in one gulp.

Lorelai looks up slowly and gives Rory a curious look. "About what Hun?"

"Saturday!" Rory exclaims, as if it was the most obvious thing,

Now Lorelai is really confused, "Uh, what's Saturday? Fill Mommy in."

Rory looks around for someone to give her a refill and emotionlessly recites, "Locker. Stupid. Tristan. Prom. No. Tickets. Yes. Six. Ugh."

Shaking her head Lorelai states, "You've been hanging out with Jess for too long. Full sentences please." She raises her mug as the person in question comes out from behind the curtain and heads towards their table.

"Her locker got stuck again, she had to rely on Tristan to open it, he asked her to prom and will be picking her up at six on Saturday despite her fervent 'no's." He easily states as he pours.

"Okay, there, that, freaky." Lorelai says while staring and pointing her finger at the pair.

Rory, ignoring Lorelai, looks up to Jess, "Burger please, nothing green."

"That's too bad, Luke just bought this fancy purpley-red lettuce and I picked up some of the green ketchup." He responds as disappearing into the kitchen.

"Jess!" Rory calls.

Lorelai laughs at his tactics. "Serves you right. Anyway, you never mentioned that prom was so soon. Are you going?"

"No."

"Why not? I think you should."

"Why?"

"Because it will be good for you to see elitist snobs act like fools."

"More so than I do every other day?"

"This time they'll be tipsy, not hungover. Very different."

"Uh huh. I have not date."

Lorelai gets a glint in her eye. "From what I hear Bible Boy has already arranged to pick you up at six."

"I'm not going with Tristan." Rory sighs adamantly.

"Oh why not?" Lorelai says playfully, receiving a glare from her daughter. "Fine. How about Jess?"

"No." Jess states as he sets down their food, only hearing his name in the question.

"You don't even know what we're talking about." Lorelai accuses.

"Doesn't matter."

"Aww, but you'd look so adorable dressed up. What do you think, Rory?"

Rory plays along with her mother, with a smile. "Completely adorable."

"Like a puppy. Hey, I want a puppy."

By this time Luke comes in and all three look at Lorelai seriously. "No."

"No need to jump on me here. Why?"

"Because you'll kill it." Luke says while taking her coffee away.

"I would do no such thing, I am wonderful with pets." As she swiftly takes Rory's coffee to replace her own.

"What about the hamster?" Rory starts.

"Rabbit." Jess provides.

"Turtle." Luke follows suit before they start over again.

"Goldfish."

"Gerbil."

"Chick."

"Pig."

"Finch."

Lorelai raises her hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. But none of those count, I still haven't killed Rory."

"Only because I feed her." Luke says, bringing a plate of fries to prove his point.

Rory accepts the plate and swats Lorelai's hand as she reaches for some. "And I'm grown."

"Yes, but how did you get grown? Plus, gerbil hamster, what's the difference? And we never had a finch."

"Right, that was Liz, sorry." Jess concedes.

"So, Jess, will you be our puppy?" Lorelai says as she finally gets her fry.

"Huh?"

Rory turns to Jess and slowly fills him in. "Will you please accompany me to prom so that I don't have to suffer being with Tristan alone the entire night?"

Jess retains his answer. "No."

Luke has the final word and nods to Rory. "He'll be there."

------------

**A/N: **Now, here's the poll. Do you want a full chapter of the prom and be stuck waiting about another month for an update? -OR- Do you want a summary of the prom and move on to the next guy within the month?

Feedback greatly appreciated and begged for. Please vote. If there's anything you want to see, leave it in the review, I'll see what I can do.

**Shout-outs:**

**Emmy-** Here he is, I hope you enjoy his intro.

**LoVe23-** It's not so much that I hate Dean than I wanted to have Jess in it. I tried my best not to make him out too much like the bad guy. I know you wanted to wait for Tristan, but I had this one ready to go and felt like updating. If I think of another scenario though, there may be another trory at the end. 

**…-** What, ashamed to show your name? Anyway, thanks for reviewing,

**fox24-** There is Jess, but it's not a Jess interruption, I promise.


End file.
